yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Zundoumaru
, also known as , and , is a Rank D,Water attribute Shadowside Yo-kai of the Tsukumono tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, his Lightside form is a Rank C Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Shadowside anime series: Supporting Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai Biology In his Lightside form, Zundoumaru has a humanoid appearance, with a muscular build and reddish skin. His head has the shape of the cylindrical container he came into being from, and his face is reminiscent of a masked wrestler. He also sports a teapot-like spandex with the beak protruding right. In his Shadowside form, his body has the form of the container he's based on sporting a ghastly visage. He has two muscular arms and eight legs around his body, all pinkish in color. Occasionally he can shed his container body, in which he has a mostly humanoid form with long brown hair and a white t-shirt which sports the Kanji of the restaurant he was used in previously. Zundoumaru has a manly personality, though he has a weakness for women, as seen when he served Natsume more quantity of pork belly in her ramen bowl and allowed Omatsu to subdue him without resistance. His Mottainai-otoko persona was born out of jealousy for seeing people satisfied enough to leave ramen behind and the pain of being an empty pot. Profile Zundoumaru appears in SS004, in which he is the subject of some posts on Usuranura for haunting people who don't finish eating their bowl of ramen while chanting the phrase "What a waste", earning his nickname of "Mottainai-otoko". Akinori and his group plus Keisuke go to a ramen shop to research the manner, each ordering a large bowl in order to not to finish it and see the phenomena in question personally. When Keisuke is the only one who leaves behind some ramen, Zundoumaru, in the variation of his Shadowside form known as his alias, begins to haunt him. The situation escalates to serious levels, which Keisuke thoroughly desiring to have a meal, but ultimately eating none due to Zundoumaru robbing him of his appetite, to which Natsume decides to take matters in hers and her group's hands. Akinori researches the Kanji of Zundoumaru's t-shirt and finds a ramen shop which was closed long ago; nevertheless, they decide to investigate. Upon their arrival, Zundoumaru mysteriously serves them ramen, while Natsume ponders curiously about her serving. Upon seeing them not eating ramen, Zundoumaru ambushes them in his Shadowside form and calls them useless, sealing the door to impede their escape. Touma decides to transform into Benkei to fight him, but their strength is evenly matched. Recalling her ramen serving and deducting a personality fact about Zundoumaru, Natsume tells Touma to change into Omatsu, which proves effective as Zundoumaru shows a large deal of courtesy to the female Genma and is unable to harm her, which Omatsu takes to her advantage to subdue him and forcing him to cease fighting. Natsume reveals that Zundoumaru has a weakness for women as he served a larger quantity of pork belly to her than the others. Zundoumaru states that ladies that come to their restaurant should be treated preciously, and he assumes his Lightside form, much to the surprise and the group -and the unease of Natsume. Micchy enters the ramen shop and confronts Zundoumaru over his rude acts in front of Natsume, engaging him into a bulk-up contest which ends into a stalemate and with both Yo-kai bonding over their muscle. Zundoumaru, upon being asked to his acts as Mottainai-otoko, reveals his backstory. In the past, he was a cylindrical pot in a ramen restaurant which was very famous for its high-quality ramen, but the owner eventually grew old and cooking ramen became harder, to the point he closed the restaurant upon reaching his limit. Zundoumaru eventually became a Yo-kai after feeling the aching pain of being an empty pot. He became jealous of people satisfied enough to leave ramen behind and his Mottainai-otoko persona was born as a result. Suddenly, the owner and his son arrive to the ramen shop in order to have his son take over the business and entrusts Zundoumaru's pot self to his son. Zundoumaru sheds tears of joy and gives his Yo-kai Ark to the group. He is summoned (unwillingly) in SS010 to fight Mushbarber (as Kirisaki Joker). He blocks Kiriskaki Joker's knives with his teapot spout and proceeds to urinate on his enemy, allowing Fudou Myouou to finish him. He reappears in SS020 as one of the Yo-kai crowd watching Filmlin's movie, presumably running away off-screen as it was too scary. He was summoned in SS024 to sell promotional ramen to promote Hana Poncho. He cameos in SS034, assisting the Ramen shop owner with his job. Game Data Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Etymology Zundoumaru comes from and . Shiryo no Dokudoku-nabe means “Dead Spirit's Poisonous Pot”. Mottainai-otoko means “What-a-waste Man”. In other languages Trivia *He is voiced by Yūya Murakami. *His Lightside design is rather controversial, as he tends to use his teapot like a groin, as well as urinate using it when his technique is used. *In the Korean dub of Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, his design has been omitted, leaving episodes and scenes with him removed, with exception of his appearance in Oyasumi Sanka. Category:Male Characters Category:Inanimate Object Yo-kai Category:Shadowside Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced in the Shadowside Anime Series Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Brave Tribe Category:Tsukumono Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 4 Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Natsume's World Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with four or more legs